Vs. Meditite
Vs. Meditite is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/18/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan arrive in Verdanturf Town, Brendan pumped. Brendan: Alright! We’re finally here! The sight of my next contest victory! Max: Yeah, well, you’ll still have to wait a bit. The contest isn’t for another few days. Brendan: That doesn’t mean I can’t go register! Hurry up! Brendan dashes off towards the contest hall, heading inside. He registers for the contest, sighing with relief. Brendan: Whew! That feels good to have that out of the way! Voice: Yay! Thanks a lot! Brendan looks over, seeing some kids over by machines, making Pokéblocks. Brendan runs over, intrigued. Brendan: Hey. What’cha doing? Girl: We’re making Pokéblocks, to prepare for the upcoming contest! Brendan: Pokéblocks? The others arrive, listening in. Boy: Yeah. Pokéblocks are snacks that you can make for Pokémon by using berries. The Pokéblocks made can help boost stats for a Pokémon’s beauty or other traits, which become apparent in contests. Brendan: Wow! I need it! Brendan gets his own Pokéblock Case, as he works at the Pokéblock station. He uses Oran Berries to try it out, making a batch of blue Pokéblocks. Brendan: Awesome! I made Pokéblocks! Ian takes one, trying it. He smacks his lips as he does. Ian: Dry. Brendan: What?! No way! Brendan tries one, as he gets an expression of disgust. Brendan: Too dry! What Pokémon would like this? Girl: You’ll just have to find out! Brendan: Alright then! Brendan chooses Spinda, Silcoon, Lotad and Numel, all to try the Pokéblocks. They all try it, though Lotad is the only one who tolerates it. Boy: Making Pokéblocks is like cooking. You’ll just have to figure out new recipes to try. Brendan: Huh. Ian! I recruit you to teach me about cooking! Ian: Whatever. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens up, Gulpin coming out. Everyone is startled, though Lotad and Numel just stare blankly. Gulpin: Gulpin. Gulpin then slides across the ground, eating the Pokéblocks and the bowls they were in. Ian: Gulpin! Gulpin then goes over to the kids, trying to eat their Pokéblocks. They scream, and run away. Ian: Gulpin, return! Ian returns Gulpin, his assault over. The Pokéball opens back up, Gulpin coming back out. Gulpin: (Complaining) Gulpin! Ian: You’re still hungry? Max: Gulpin is a bottomless pit. It’ll take a lot to keep it full. Brendan: Just so you know, I’m not sharing anymore sandwiches with it. Ian: Hm. Professor Oak manages to keep Snorlax content. Maybe I’ll give him a call. End Scene Professor Oak: (Over phone) So, you caught a Gulpin, huh? Ian and the others are at the phone in the contest hall, calling Professor Oak. Ian: Yeah. And it eats as much as Snorlax. How do you keep it full? Professor Oak: Well, I had to do some research, but I managed to find a special recipe that expands and fills Snorlax, as well as giving it all the nutrients that it needs. With its size, it usually takes three or four to fill Snorlax, but for Gulpin’s size, one should suffice. Ian: Can this recipe be transferred to Pokéblocks? Oak: I don’t see why not. Ian: Send the recipe over. I’ll start working on it. Ian gets his own Pokéblock case, as he and Brendan work together to make the Pokéblocks. Ian: And make sure it isn’t mixed too much. The consistency of flavor has to be just right. The automatic doors of the contest hall open up, as Sheila tries to kick it open. Her foot misses, as she struggles to keep balance, eventually falling over. Misty and Max look over to see what the commotion is. Misty: Sheila? Sheila: Ah-ha! I found you! Ian! I challenge you! Ian: Huh? Who are you? Misty: You forgot who she is already?! Sheila: Staying calm and collected, not letting the little things faze him. These are the reasons that I named Ian as my eternal rival! So what do you say?! Come out of the kitchen, and fight me like a man! Ian: (Sighs) Fine. Brendan, finish up here. Ian walks away from the station, as Brendan panics, pressing the button. Brendan: Hey! You can’t leave me here all alone! Everyone else leaves the contest hall, heading outside. Brendan: Not fair! Sheila takes her position across from Ian, ready to go. Sheila: Go, Meditite! Sheila throws her Pokéball, choosing Meditite. Meditite: Medi. Ian: Gulpin. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin. Max: You’re using Gulpin?! Ian: Perhaps some training will help tone it down a notch. Sheila: Ha! A Poison type vs. my Psychic type! This’ll be easy! Meditite, Psycho Cut! Ian: Stockpile. Gulpin glows purple and inflates, as Meditite’s hand glows pink, firing a psychic crescent blade. It hits Gulpin, though doesn’t do as much damage. Sheila: No way! Ian: Gulpin is more of a defensive Pokémon. Strategies have to change to accommodate them. Spit Up! Gulpin spits a purple energy ball, crashing into Meditite. Sheila: Then let’s heal up, then! Meditite, use Drain Punch! Meditite charges in, her fist forming a green energy sphere. Drain Punch strikes Gulpin, as energy is drained from Gulpin. However, the drained energy harms Meditite instead of healing her, knocking her back. Ian: Liquid Ooze. Makes draining moves hazardous to use. Sheila: Agh! Well, if Physical attacks don’t work, then let’s switch to Special! Meditite, Hidden Power! Ian: Stockpile. Gulpin uses Stockpile, as Meditite forms several energy spheres. Meditite fires them, bouncing off Gulpin. Max: Too bad for her. Stockpile raises Defense and Special Defense when in effect. Sheila: Urgh. Meditite, use Meditate! Meditite sits in a meditative position, levitating as she does. Ian: Stockpile! Gulpin glows again, inflating even more. Misty: Again? Max: Yep. Stockpile can be used a total of three times in a role. Spit Up has more power the more Stockpiles stored. Sheila: Trying to counter our power increase, huh? Well, it won’t work! Meditite, use Psycho Cut! Meditite fires Psycho Cut, larger than before, and crashing hard into Gulpin. Gulpin takes it. Ian: Spit Up! Gulpin fires a purple blast of energy, hitting and exploding on Meditite, defeating it. Misty: Meditite is unable to battle! Sheila: No! Sheila falls to her knees, crushed. Sheila: So close. Ian: Not bad. Good battle, Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin. Brendan: Got it! Brendan comes out, carrying some pink Pokéblocks. Brendan: Professor Oak’s recipe transformed into a Pokéblock! Ian: Perfect. (Ian takes one.) Gulpin, here’s your reward. Ian tosses the Pokéblock to Gulpin, him stretching his body up to catch and gulp it down. The Pokéblock takes effect, as Gulpin sighs with relief. Brendan: Wow. Did it work? Ian: Only one way to find out. Ian takes a Pokéblock, eating it. A few moments pass, as he groans, dropping to the ground, holding his stomach. Ian: Yeah, it works. I don’t think I can move. Ian lets out a large burp, everyone grossed out. Sheila returns Meditite. Sheila: You may have beaten me this time, Ian, but I’m not done yet! I will one day defeat my eternal rival! Main Events * The group learns about Pokéblocks. * Sheila returns. * Sheila's Meditite has learned Hidden Power and Meditate. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Boy * Girl * Sheila Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Silcoon (Brendan's) * Lotad (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Meditite (Sheila's) Trivia * This episode follows a trend of later anime episodes to focus on a newly caught Pokémon fitting into the group in the episode following its capture. * It also served to introduce Pokéblocks into the series. * The pink Pokéblock that fills Gulpin up is based off May's Pink Surprise in the anime. * It will become a re-occurring theme that Sheila's Meditite will have learned a new move each time she appears. * Sheila calling Ian her "eternal rival" is highly inspired by the relationship between Kieran and Oscar in the Fire Emblem Tellius series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan